


Musical: An American Hamilton

by mesoquatic



Series: abridged musicals [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, Did This For A Friend, abridged plot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: this is an abridged version of the plot.includes fake french boy, orphan boy, and salt boy





	Musical: An American Hamilton

Act One

So this guy who is an orphan goes “hey you nerdy pals im smart” and so he gets four friends and cries about how they are his only friends but one of them hates him already. The king of the land though is like uhhhh nope youre mine peasants but these three ladies get mad about it and sing about wanting a man in their life.

This orphan is like hey mr washington owo but then leaves to marry elization while elizations sister angelation singing about how she wanted to marry him. His angry friend gets mad about how they came from the same standing but he wants to be the person doing all this stuff; in other words he is salty like a saltine. So like they duel but through two other people and orphan boy gets sent home before being brought back just for the final battle and they win and are giddy over it. Yeet goes the king out of america.

Act Two

Jefferson the fake french boy comes back to america like “omg i did this” but then hamilton is like “you didnt even fight what you doin” Angeliation and elization come to orphan boy and are like “lets go upstate” but then he says no and cheats on his wife and gets done blackmailed. 

He meets fake french boy and nonrelevant till now boy over a dinner to compromise and like burr gets saltier than a saltine. In another meeting fake french boy and orphan boy argue over france and orphan boy wins over mr washington owo.

John Adams wins and then fake french boy and yeet goes orphan boy out of politics so he argues with some people then angry friend is like meet me in jersey, mersey and kills him. Elization is mad but she gets over it quickly by loving orphans more than her husband.

f i n.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
